Family and Friends
by AdriannaWolfen
Summary: !Repost! AU. Tristan never left. Jess moved to Stars Hollow at 12. Jess and Tristan are buds. No specific pairing for now but it deifintely will get interesting in later chapters!! Someone will be gay*cough*Dean*cough*!!


A/N: This is an Alternate Universe Extraordinare. This story has been done before very similar by others, but it's gonna be with my twists. I want this to be a really long continuing fic. I think it has tons of promise. So review and tell me what you think. Oh and thanks for reading. There's no official pairing yet. Although I think I know who she'll end up with. Well you guys could guess if you've read any of my other stories. But for now she's gonna be with Dean like in the show. I am so excited about this fic I hope you all will be to!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine ever!! Nothing is besides this computer that I'm using to type this on.  
  
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are moving in together, to a new house. Jess goes to Chilton instead of Stars Hollow High. And oh yeah Tristan never left!! Oh and Jess moved to Stars Hollow when he was like 12. So Rory and Jess are just best friends, I think!! Anyway when Rory transferred to Chilton, they had convinced Luke to do the same for Jess, since they were both above average. And Jess and Tristan are buds. You'll see how this will make sense in a minute. Also Dean is dating Rory but probably for not much longer thanks to Jess and Tristan, her 'friends'. Lane is still Rory's best friend, but now Rory has two, Jess and Lane. Lane will be dating Dave soon b/c he is really cute, but not for a few chapters. Jess, Rory, and Lane all grew up together from 12 so they're all three friends. I think that's it. I know it's a lot but that's how it had to be. You all are in for a roller coaster. *Count on a few flashbacks I just want to make this easier for everyone and the flashbacks should help!!*  
*****************************************  
  
Lorelai had convinced Luke to take a mental health day and hide out at her house all day till the next morning. Luke wasn't too happy about it but Lorelai really wanted to spend some 'alone' time with Luke, so eventually he caved. Rory was already forewarned she wasn't allowed home under any circumstances.   
  
"C'mon Luke you can't live above the diner forever."  
  
"I said no Lorelai!"  
  
"What, so you don't want to move in together?"  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"Move in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You and Jess."  
  
"But-"  
  
"C'mon it'll be fun all night sleep overs..." Lorelai hinted precariously at Luke.  
  
"You really want Jess to move in too?!"  
  
"Like he isn't always over all the time anyhow."  
  
"You got a point there. I just don't see why we have to make this step right now, why can't things stay where they are? I don't want to grow to hate you one day Lorelai."  
  
"How could you hate me? We've been dating for almost a year now, a record for me I might add."  
  
"That's just it a record for you. Which means you don't have a good track record, usually guys are out of your life completely by now. I just don't want to ruin what we have. Can't we just wait another month and then we'll see, I promise!"  
  
"Whoa never heard you be so long winded Lucas."  
  
"What'd I say about calling me Lucas?"  
  
"Only say it when we're about to do it?"  
  
"Don't be crude!"  
  
"But Lucas I thought that's what you liked about me?"  
  
"All right run you have 10 seconds."  
  
"Are you sure you're not the one who needs the head start?"  
  
"7"  
  
"OK going, going, gone!"  
  
"5"  
  
Lorelai had already ran up the stairs and was waiting when Luke said aloud. "2, 1!"  
  
"Aww you didn't catch me! I wanted you to catch me." Lorelai pouted while jumping on the bed on her knees as Luke came into the doorway.  
  
*********Meanwhile***************  
  
"OK so movie tonight and late night splurge at Luke's." Jess said to Rory while Tristan stood next to Rory's locker messing with the pictures of her and Dean.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tristan said while 'accidentally' dropping a picture of Rory and Dean at a picnic, on the ground and pretending to not notice it.  
  
"Yeah OK as long as I get a chance to finish this 'group' project that you two have been so helpful with!" Rory said while crinkling her nose at Tristan and picking up the picture to put back on her locker door.  
  
"Hey I did the visual representation and handed it in yesterday!" Jess retorted.  
  
"Well good for you, now we can go." Rory announced locking her locker and beginning her walk to her and Jess's car which they had both equally paid for.  
  
The car was a simple white 60s Pontiac. They would have gone all out but with both of their savings from Rory working at the Inn and Jess working at the Diner they could barely scrape up enough for this. The car itself was in good condition, but Jess was in the process of closing up a deal for a better system.  
  
"Aren't you coming Jess or do I have to leave you here, stranded, I might add."  
  
"I'm not stranded I could catch the bus that arrives shortly or even better catch a ride with Tristan."  
  
"I doubt it; his new 'flavor of the week' is taking up a lot of space in that sports car of his."  
  
"Huh, oh yeah. I guess I should remind him of our plans tonight, be right back."  
  
"Yeah you do that, I'll get the car started."  
  
"Hey Trist don't forget us at 8 at the theater in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Sure man, see you guys then, oh and Cindy wanted me to tell you she thinks you're cute." Tristan repeats to Jess while Cindy is whispering in his ear.  
  
Jess bends down to the car window to see Cindy better. "Well you're not so bad yourself, Tristan better watch his back huh?" With that Jess turns on his heel and backhand waves to Tristan while giving his eyes a roll over. What more platonic conversation skills do these dimwits that Tristan dates have?!  
  
Rory drives over to Jess who is making his way slowly to her.  
  
"Will you get in already? And you are so helping me with that paper!"  
  
"What about Tristan, he hasn't done anything yet?!"  
  
"Sure he has, he's stayed away and let me finish this project. But your bonus is that I have to stay at Luke's and your apartment for the rest of the night while my mom convinces Luke to move in. So your basically just more handier."   
  
"Sure, wait, what about moving in?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you? From that look on you face I would guess not. Well yeah my mom wants to move out of our old house but doesn't want to buy a new one for just us two so she wants all four of us to move in. Together."  
  
"All of us, even me?"  
  
"Like you aren't over there all the time anyhow!"  
  
"True."  
  
"Plus who wants to share a whole house with those two sex maniacs. Oh gross visual!" Rory says while trying to cover her eyes and rive at the same time.  
  
"Well it's your fault, you said it. And watch the road will you? The last thing I need is for us to get into a wreck and have to deal with your mother!"  
  
"Can we just drive?"  
  
"No! You can just drive?"  
  
"Right, yeah, wait where am I going?!"  
  
"From the looks of it home!"  
  
Rory slams on the brakes hard as they look up at the upstairs window to see two shadowy figures; the shorter one unbuttoning the others' shirt.  
  
"Oh gross!!" Both Jess and Rory said in unison, while Rory quickly sped away from her 'home' and onto Jess's."  
  
A/N: Tell me if you think I should continue, cause I seriously think this will be one of my best fics yet!!?? 


End file.
